Femto cells—building-based wireless access points interfaced with a wired broadband network—are generally deployed to improve indoor wireless coverage provided by a wireless network operator. Femto cells typically operate in licensed portions of the electromagnetic spectrum, and generally offer plug-and-play installation; e.g., automatic configuration of femto access point. Improved indoor coverage includes stronger signal and improved reception (e.g., voice or sound), ease of session or call initiation and session or call retention as well. Coverage of a femto cell, or femto AP, is intended to be confined within the bounds of an indoor compound, in order to mitigate interference among mobile stations covered by a macro cell and terminals covered by the femto AP. Additionally, confined coverage can reduce cross-talk among terminals serviced by disparate, neighboring femto cells as well.
Coverage improvements via femto cells can also mitigate customer attrition as long as a favorable subscriber perception regarding voice coverage and other data services with substantive delay sensitivity is attained. A positive customer experience can depend on adequate access management to femto cell service. Such adequate access management can include configuration procedures of a provisioned femto cell access point deployed in a coverage area. Thus, cumbersome configuration procedures that involve interaction with customer service representatives, fail to provide versatility with substantially low complexity, or are not directed to a broad spectrum of consumers with various disparate degrees of technological savvy, can hinder femto cell service adoption and thus prevent pervasive dissemination of utilization of home-based and business-based femto access points and exploitation of operational efficiencies thereof.